Greatest freak out ever 31 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 31" from series, which posted on March 6, 2015. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, so, for the past month or so, Stephen has been taking random things from around the house, and going to a swap meet where he trades them for other random things... *'Stephen:' You better be coming out here to help. Otherwise, I'll need the vacuum. To be honest. *'Jack: '''So, we're kind of catching him in the act here, loading up a step-up van. *'Stephen:' DUDE, that's freakin' harassment, man. THE FREAKIN' LICENSE PLATE!!! *'Jack:' I don't even see a license plate. *'Stephen:' Get that out of here, man. I'm not playing with you. *'Jack:' Are you going to the swap meet again? *'Stephen: Dude, stop, yeah, no duh! I'm actually, I, unlike, you are actually work, I'm bartering. It's called bartering. *'''Jack: Is this a gun? *'Stephen:' DUDE, STOP PUTTING IT YOUR HANDS ON IT, MAN, THAT'S NOT YOURS!!! *'Jack:' It's not yours, it's Dad's. *'Stephen:' Yeah, it's not... it's Dad's, it's not yours. Exactly. *'Jack:' And those are Mom's drums. *'Stephen:' Yeah, AND THEY'RE GONNA TWICE AS MUCH MONEY!!! *'Jack:' And my unicycle. *'Stephen:' TWICE AS MUCH MONEY, for every... *'Jack:' Nope. You're not gonna get twice as much money. *'Stephen:' Yeah, if you can barter or you can do it. *'Jack:' You can't just sell your family s*** like that. *'Stephen: '''Oh, wow. I'm on my way to the swap meet. *'Jack: Wait, those are my shoes! *'Stephen: '''Oh, my god. Dude, I'm telling you, man. Um... uh... re-really get your video taping me, you're gonna put it on the Internet for all the friends and the last man that ever was. *'Jack: What?! *'Stephen:' Just get out of here with that. *'Jack:' I'm video taping you because you're selling your family's... *'Stephen:' Just get out of here with that. *'Jack:' Your family's items. *'Stephen:' Yeah. Because we all have parents who can pay for our college. We have to get jobs. *'Jack:' What?! We have the same, we have the exact same parents, what are you talking about? *'Stephen:' In my college, I have a job. It's called, that's how adults make money. *'Jack:' Yeah, that was your choice. *'Stephen:' Yeah, that's how adults make money. *'Jack: '''Your choice. *'Stephen: Uh-huh. *'Jack: '''And I keep, what is this that I keep seeing over here? *'Stephen: DUDE! Stop! OKAY, NOW THAT'S MINE!!! That's mine. *'Jack: '''What is that? *'Stephen: You're taking something that's just mine. *'''Jack: Is that apple cider or what? *'Stephen:' Dude, you're just trying to impress your Internet friends. We all know what you're doing. God, you're so fake. You're such a phony. Seriously, man. *'Jack:' Look. I have one of your precious units, Stephen. *'Stephen: '''Oh, my god. Dude, you're just gonna end up, I'm just gonna embarrass you. Do you want me to embarrass you in front of your little Internet friends? *'Jack:' No, that's what I did it to you, Stephen. You have to get the shoe now. And you also... have to go get your key. *'Stephen: Get out of the van, dude! *'Jack: '''Look, Stephen! I have your precious van keys! *'Stephen: '''Oh, my god! Don't touch this! (throws shoe) *'''Jack: Oh, my... You just threw that at your van! Now look what I'm gonna throw! (pretends to throw the van key) *'Stephen: '''Oh, ok. Yeah, why are you running, then? *'Jack: Now we lock him out, for good. And... we watch the squirrel store his, his nuts for the winter. What a beautiful documentation. Oh, you're getting out of the frame, squirrel boy. '''Wonder if he found them. (Stephen runs like a ponce in snow and Jack laughs at him) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever